Six Guns Wiki:Wiki Rules
As a guest and/or registered member of Wikia, you are to follow the rules of the Six Guns Wiki when even visiting. Breaking any of the rules will mostly result in some warnings before getting a ban. Rules will be in-effect immediately after the rule is added. Last Updated: 7:20 AM Tuesday, February 17, 2015 (UTC/GMT) ---- Da Rules The following acts below are to be forbidden to any user on the wiki: * Spamming/Vandalism ** - is strictly forbidden on articles and comments. ** To be defined as "unnecessary spam on articles", "comments that are in no way helping the issue AND making it worse", "is not related to the current discussion" or "messages left on user's message wall that serves no real purpose at all". *** Joking is allowed when on threads and comments but should not be constantly repeated/posted and/or offensive to anybody on the wiki. *** Constantly repeating comments or posting pictures/videos are to be considered as spamming. *** Making a "Spam Burger" (-is quoting quotes that are already quoted a lot will result in a giant blob of quotes) is considered spamming. ** Judging Spam for Admins: *** Any user who spam on a small scale/amount should get 3 warnings (strikes) per page/comment before a 3-day ban. *** Any spam given after the 3-day ban will result in another 3-day ban (without warning). *** Any spam given after the 6-day ban will result in a permanent ban (without warning) for constantly spamming the wiki. *** Large scale spammers should be immediately given a permanent ban. *** Offensive spam should be immediately slapped with a week's ban, please refer to "Insulting". * Cursing/Vulgarity ** - is partially forbidden. ** To be defined as "insulting, rude, vulgar, obscene, obnoxious, foul or desecrating" words/stuff given by users of the wiki. ** Censored curses are allowed. Like "Shet!", "Fuq!", "BULLSH--!", etc. ** Judging Vulgarity for Admins: *** Any user who openly curses (non-censored) should be given 5 warnings (strikes) per comment before a week's ban. *** Any curses given after the week's ban will result in another week's ban (without warning). *** Any curses given after 2 week's ban will result in a month's ban (without warning). *** Any curses given after a month's ban will result in a permanent ban for constantly cursing out-loud. *** Any user who curses (both censored & non-censored) directed towards a user on the wiki should be considered as insulting, please refer to "Insulting". *** Any user who post vulgar pictures or videos should be given a warning before a day's ban. **** Posting videos or pictures that include nudity, pornography, or other sexy pictures/videos will result in a permanent block. * Insulting ** - will not be tolerated and will result in an immediate ban. ** To be defined as harassing, disrespecting, insulting or offending words/comments given by users to other users or real-life people. ** Judging Insults for Admins: *** Any user who insults a user on the wiki should be given a week's ban immediately UNLESS the one who is getting insulted is an offender/rule breaker. *** However users who constantly insult (after insulting 5 times) to an offender are given 1 warning before following the same fate as the offender. *** Any user who insults an admin on or off the wiki should be given a month's ban immediately. *** Any user who insults a user or admin after getting either a week's ban or a month's ban should be given a 6 month ban. *** Severe insults will be judged by admins and ban duration may differ from the durations given above. *** Racist insults should be immediately slapped with a month's ban. *** Hate speeches should be immediately slapped with a week's ban. * Impersonation ** - is strictly forbidden ** To be defined as "claiming to be this user via anonymous user" or "claiming to be a wiki staff and judging users on forums/comments when not". ** Judging Impersonation for Admins: *** The issue shall be investigated by admins via trial. * Blackmailing/Threatening ** - to other users is strictly forbidden. ** To be defined as "posting blackmails onto users' walls" or "threatening users on forums". ** Judging Blackmails for Admins: *** This issue shall be investigated by admins and ban duration may differ depending on severity. * Ban Evading ** - is strictly forbidden. ** To be defined as "evading bans given by admins of the wiki or Wikia Staff via new account or anonymous user" or "new users representing the banned user". ** Judging Ban Evasion for Admins: *** Anybody who evade bans are to be given the same ban given previously on their previous account. * Discussions on Sensitive Information ** - are preferably not to be spoken of. ** To be defined as "sensitive real-life information of users", "discussions on political figures and/or groups" or "discussions on religious views/believes". ** Judging Sensitive Info for Admins: *** Any user who speaks of the information above should be given a warning to stop. *** Any user who fails to follow the instructions of the admin should be given a 3-day ban. *** Any sensitive info given after the 3-day ban will result in a month's ban(without warning). *** Any sensitive info given after the month's ban will result in a permanent ban. * Achievement Milking ** - is punishable if found out. ** To be defined as "any unnecessary edits" posted just to earn badges or raise amounts of edits. ** Judging Achievement Milling to Admins: *** This issue shall be investigated by admins and ban duration may differ depending on severity. Chat Rules You must follow these rules or you'll be kicked/banned from chat. These are the rules: For registered users # No cursing or swearing to users. Any swearing otherwise, minor or major, will not be tolerated. # No spamming. Spamming will be determined by the chat moderators. # No insulting any users. This will be determined by both the user being offended and the chat moderators. # Please limit your emoticons to 5 per message. For chat moderators/admins # Don't kick for no reason. # Issue three warnings before a kick. # Always provide a reason for a ban. Rules for Admins You, as an admin is sworn to protect and maintain the wiki from offenders and to help out users when needed. If you should break any of the rules as an admin, you shall be given double the penalty shown above. If you are non-productive, offline or misusing your elevated privilege on the wiki, you shall be reaped of your privilege from the bureaucrats of the wiki. ---- We, the admins of the wiki, thank you for following the rules and cooperating with us. If you spot any offenders, you can report them to any of the wiki's admin's walls. Category:Policy